1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to razor blade holding devices and, more particularly, to a razor blade holder for use with a single edged razor blade which exerts a friction force along the edges of the razor blade to support the blade within the holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Razor blade holding devices are known in the art which permit a standard razor blade to be securely held and supported while the cutting or scraping edge of the blade engages a desired surface. Stanley Tool product No. 28-100, U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,300, for a mini-razor blade scraper teaches a holding device for securing the razor blade which allows the scraping edge of the blade to project outwardly. A pivoting tab portion is secured along an edge of the holder and is selectively opened and closed to lock the razor blade in place. The blade may further be rotated from a first position in which the cutting edge is revealed to a second position in which the cutting edge enclosed within the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,707, issued to Shea, teaches a blade holding device in which a tab portion is located in the center of the blade holding body and is pivoted to engage an extending finger of the tab portion through a corresponding aperture of the razor blade to hold the blade in place.
The shortcoming of the prior art is that it does not teach a simplified razor blade holder which can quickly and easily exert a friction fit around the edges of a razor blade in order to hold the razor blade in place.